


Take Off My Clothes

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam gets back to his room to find an odd surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Take Off My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is as sexy as it sounds. In fact, it’s not sexy at all, and almost kid-friendly.
> 
> **Prompt by @write-it-motherfuckers: Person A: “.....Do I _want_ to know why you’re all on my room, trying on my clothes?”**  
>  **Person B: “I promise it’s not as bad as it looks!”**

“Do I  _ want _ to know why you’re all in my room, trying on my clothes?” Sam asked, standing in the doorway to his bedroom, hand on the doorknob.

Dean, who was pulling an extra large T-shirt over his head, stopped with only part of his head peeking out, arms up over his head. Castiel was buttoning one of Sam’s flannel shirts that Jack was wearing, the sleeves hanging way down, the torso part of the shirt reaching to his thighs. And Castiel was wearing one of Sam’s canvas jackets over his dress shirt and tie.

“I promise it’s not as bad as it looks!” Dean said.

He finished pulling the shirt over his head.

“Oh, hi, Sam!” Jack said, turning to him and holding up his hand in greeting.

“Hi, Sam,” Castiel said.

“What on  _ earth _ is going on?” he asked, shifting his feet, taking his hand off the doorknob, and giving his family a confused, but disapproving look, eyes wide.

“It’s International Giants Day!”

Sam’s jaw dropped.

“International  _ what? _ ”

“Giants Day,” Castiel responded.

“Dean told us about it,” Jack said. “He said to celebrate we should all put on your clothes.”

Sam nodded slightly in recognition, and then gave his family a tight smile.

“Dean, can we talk out in the hall?”

“Just wa—”

“ _ Now. _ ”

To Sam’s utmost chagrin, Dean grabbed Sam’s purple and blue flannel that was lying on his bed, and started pulling it on before heading out the door. Sam followed him, soundly closing the door behind him.

Sam crossed his arms, and tried to puff out his chest, even going so far as to raise his chin.

“What the hell?” Sam asked.

Dean was busy rolling the sleeves up on the shirt that was just a bit too large on him. He was swimming in it like Jack was though.

“Spill.”

“What?”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!”

“International Giant’s Day?” Sam asked, sending Dean a look that said,  _ Fuck you. _ “Really?”

Dean’s mouth opened as he seemed to try and think of an explanation. His jaw slack, he gestured towards the door.

“Oh, come on, the kid was bored.”

“That’s what movies, and board games are for. Or uh… chores.”

Dean scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Uh, yeah. Sure,  _ Dad _ .”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. And he was strongly resisting the urge to grab Dean and try to rip the shirt off of him.

That was his!

“You know, your clothes aren’t as nerdy as I expected,” Dean went on, fiddling with the buttons in the front.

Sam grabbed his wrist and then tugged on the sleeve.

“Off. Now.”

“Come on, you’re no fun.”

Sam, deciding to play the part of the large man that he actually was, grabbed Dean by the back of the shirt and then hauled him back to his room. Dean stumbled, but landed just fine between Jack and Cas.

“Guys, you mind… uh… taking my clothes off… of—of yourselves.”

“But International Giant’s Day,” Jack reasoned.

“Doesn’t exist,” Sam told him.

Dean started cracking up, and Castiel gave him a quizzical look. Jack ended up laughing too, and they all looked so ridiculous wearing Sam’s clothes, that he found himself amused as well.

Okay, so this wasn’t at all what he’d expected, but it was one hell of a thing to do to get a laugh.


End file.
